The Adventures Of Two Friends (season 6)
The sixth season of The Adventures Of Two Friends. It consists of 21 episodes. Episodes 01a. Sleeping Beauty Airdate: March 30, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Rick Carter, Miss Westerlee, Ted Carter, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Principal Sanders, Cherie, Ginger, Miranda Carter, Richard, Layla Bell, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony and Mrs. Parker Plot: The school organizes a play based on Snow White. Nancy is chosen to play Snow White and is dismayed to find out that Jimmy is playing the Handsome Prince because the prince kisses Snow White to wake her up. Guest star: April Winchell as Mrs. Parker Notes: After Mona Marshall's departure, Zack and Richard are voiced by Danny Cooksey and Adam Wylie, respectively. Jerry, Mary, Lillian, Rick, Miss Westerlee, Ted, Principal Sanders and Miranda have no speaking lines in this episode. 01b. One Of Two Friends Is A... Girl? Airdate: March 30, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Cherie, Ginger, Candy, Layla Bell and Security Woman Plot: Cherie opens the "all-girl club" and invites all the girls. She reluctantly invites Lucy and Nancy. Jimmy is worried that Cherie will do something to his sister and future girlfriend, so he tries to go in to save them, but is kicked out because boys are not allowed. Jimmy decides to dress up as a girl to get to the club. Will his plan work? Guest star: Caroline Rhea as security woman 02a. 101 Jimmys Airdate: April 6, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Fred, the Grandpa, Dave, Arnold and Phil Raymond Plot: Jimmy and Andy are partnered up to do a science project. Jimmy messes it up and gets soaked with it. However, Jimmy's clones come out. Andy is at first excited because his project worked, but soon finds it hard to handle 101 Jimmys. In the end, it turns out to be Andy's dream. Note: This is the fourth episode where everything was all a dream. 02b. A Friend For A Rival Geek Airdate: April 6, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger, Mark, Harry, the Nose Picker and Freddie Plot: Danny is made fun of being a kid without a friend. Jimmy and a very reluctant Andy decide to find Danny a friend. They meet Freddie, who's similar to Danny is brains and personalities. At first, Danny is excited to finally have a friend only to find his new friend too bossy... Guest star: Andrew Lawrence as Freddie Note: Mike, Timmy, Mark and Harry, the Nose Picker have no speaking lines in this episode. 03a. Don't Say These Words! Airdate: April 20, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Principal Sanders, Layla Bell, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony and The Bully Plot: Tormented by a bully, Jimmy picks up some bad words from him to get even. Jimmy decides to use these words around school, scaring everyone and making the Bully Gang jealous. When Principal Sanders threatens to call Jimmy's parents, Andy tries to convince Jimmy to stop swearing. Guest star: Kyle Massey as The Bully Note: Danny, Layla, Jen and Tony have no speaking lines in this episode. 03b. Hot, Hot, Hot... Pleast Let It Rain! Airdate: April 20, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Candy, Randy and The Homeless Guy Plot: The summer should end, but it's still hot. Jimmy is determined to wonder why it's so hot when the summer is supposed to be ending. Meanwhile, Jerry is worried because when it's hot, Mrs. Benson always goes to her frontyard to sunbathe and, during this, she's wearing a bikini which is a nightmare for the whole town. Jimmy and Andy get exhausted and pass out, but are found by a homeless guy. The guy tells them that the weather like this happens every 50 years, so everything will be back to normal. In the end, it's finally raining. Guest star: Jeff Bennett as The Homeless Guy 04a. Sacked! Airdate: May 11, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Mr. Lionel Rhodes and Mrs. Jane Rhodes Plot: Jerry seems to be never getting a raise from Mr. Rhodes. Jimmy decides to help his father make his boss see how great worker he is to get a raise. Unfortunately, Jimmy only causes trouble by turning on the machine that causes damages. This results in Jerry getting fired. The family will be soon out of money, so Jerry tries to find another job, but he gets fired. Seeing all the mess he made, Jimmy and Andy decide to help Jerry get his old job back. Note: This is the fifteenth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 04b. Exchange Student Airdate: May 11, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger, Richard, Mark, Layla Bell, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony, Willard, Holly, Willard's father and Willard's mother Plot: Andy's family takes in a Icelandic exchange student named Willard, who's smart like Andy. Andy is excited because he can have someone with the same intelligence as himself, which makes Jimmy jealous. However, Andy's dreams are shattered because he has to go to Iceland as a part of exchange. Andy finds out how Willard's life in Iceland is miserable... Guest stars: Nancy Cartwright as Willard, Jennifer Stone as Holly, Phill Lewis as Willard's father and Edie McClurg as Willard's mother Note: Danny, Mike, Timmy, Richard, Mark, Layla, Jen and Tony have no speaking lines in this episode. 05a. Bombastic Pet! Airdate: May 25, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Nancy Carter, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Miranda Carter, Agent 007, Agent 008 and Dormmouse Plot: Nancy finds a little dormmouse and decides to keep it. She's unaware that the dormmouse has escaped from the government lab and has drank an exploding potion which will go off in any minute. After hearing the news, Jimmy and Andy try to enter the Carters' home to get the dormmouse out before it explodes. Agents 007 and 008 are also there to get the dormmouse... Guest star: Dee Bradley Baker as Dormmouse Note: This is the sixth episode where Nancy appears without Lucy. 05b. Save The Tree! Airdate: May 25, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Priest James, Mayor Anderson, Mrs. Flower and Builders Plot: Mayor Anderson agrees to turn the park into a parking lot. Mrs. Flower is worried that the old tree will be cut down and the tree is magical according to her. Jimmy and Andy decide to help Mrs. Flower protect the tree. Guest stars: John DiMaggio as Builder #1, Jeff Bennett as Builder #2, Phil LaMarr as Builder #3, Kevin Michael Richardson as Builder #4 and Dee Bradley Baker as Builder #5 06a. Flying Boys Airdate: June 15, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Fred, the Grandpa and Harry, the Nose Picker Plot: Fred, the Grandpa tells Jimmy and Andy a story about a boy who did fly like a bird. Jimmy decides to use a giant kite he was working with Andy for school to fly. 06b. Scavenger Hunt Airdate: June 15, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy and Mr. Roberts Plot: To win new bikes, Jimmy and Andy enter a scavenger hunt contest and they have to find many things around the town in one hour, but they have to face a tough competition... Guest star: Phill Lewis as Mr. Roberts 07a. Mrs. Benson's Night Out Airdate: July 6, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Mrs. Wendy Benson and Mr. Pepey Plot: Andy is staying at Jimmy's for a night. Both have trouble sleeping, so they go for a walk. Despite Andy's protests, he and Jimmy enter Mrs. Benson's house to see what's inside which leads to trouble... Note: This is the sixteenth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 07b. Custody Over Son Airdate: July 6, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lillian Stewart, Penny and Steven Stewart Plot: Steven comes back for a visit, but he came to talk about a custody over Andy. It looks like that Steven wants to regain a fully custody over Andy. Andy at first is excited to live with his father full-time, but realizes that he loves his mother and has to spend time more with her... Notes: Jimmy doesn't appear much in this episode. This episode marks the final appearance of Steven Stewart. 08a. Stuck In A Yeti Costume! Airdate: July 20, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Mayor Anderson, Principal Sanders, Cherie, Ginger, Fred, the Grandpa, Dave, Arnold, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker and Randy Plot: Jimmy and Andy dress themselves as a yeti for the costume party, but they can't take off the costume. When Fred, the Grandpa sees them in the costume, he thinks that it's a real yeti and everyone starts to panic. Dave and Arnold are sent to catch the "yeti"... Note: Danny, Mike, Timmy, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla, Harry, the Nose Picker and Randy have no speaking lines in this episode. 08b. Don't Be Afraid Of Water Airdate: July 20, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Lillian Stewart, Mimmi Ross, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger, Mark and Coach Chris Mann Plot: Andy finds out that he's failing the swimming part of PE. Coach Mann informs him that he has to participate in the upcoming swimming competition to pass. Unfortunately, Andy is afraid of water after a childhood traumatic experience. Jimmy decides to help Andy overcome his fear of water. After these attempts fail, Andy considers giving up and failing, but he sees Mimmi drowning. Andy eventually jumps to the water and rescues Mimmi, as well as overcoming his fear of water. 09a. Germ Disaster Airdate: August 3, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart and Dr. Coltrane Plot: Jimmy is sick and also makes Andy sick when he was visiting. Now, both Jimmy and Andy are forced to lie on bed and are forbidden to leave, so they can feel better. Jimmy and Andy feel that they'll miss the upcoming hockey match, so they try to sneak out even though they're sick. Note: This is the seventeenth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 09b. Race For A Necklace Airdate: August 3, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Nancy Carter, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Mandy and Miranda Carter Plot: Mandy wants the necklace that is set to be a thing which needs to be searched for the scavenger hunt. Rick promises to enter the scavenger hunt and get the necklace, but he's grounded after a recent party. When Mandy is dejected because of that she'll never get the necklace, Andy decides to enter the scavenger hunt and get the necklace for Mandy... Note: This is the seventh episode where Nancy appears without Lucy. 10. Alien Boy Airdate: August 10, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger, Fred, the Grandpa, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Richard, Layla Bell, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony, Agent 007, Agent 008, Lyle The Alien and The Space Police Officer Plot: There's a new student in Jimmy and Andy's class. The student's name is Lyle and he seems to be very mysterious. Jimmy and Andy are very suspicious of him. Meanwhile, there are reports of a UFO sighting and agents 007 and 008 are sent to investigate. Jimmy and Andy eventually find out that Lyle is an alien who came to Earth to uncover the planet's weaknesses to have it destroyed by the invasion... Guest star: Mitchel Musso as Lyle The Alien and Jeff Bennett as The Space Police Officer Notes: This is the eleventh full-length episode. This episode marks the final appearance of agents 007 and 008. Spacey is mentioned in this episode, but not seen. 11a. What My Sister Is Doing? Airdate: August 24, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Steve Owens, Mr. Owens Plot: Jimmy overhears Lucy talking with someone on a phone and is convinced that she has a secret boyfriend, and he tells Andy and the family. What they don't know that she's doing a project with Steve and they were phoning each other only for schedule agreements. Guest stars: Greg Cipes as Steve Owens and Phil LaMarr as Mr. Owens 11b. My Friend Is Going Out With... Who? Airdate: August 24, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mary Brooks, Miss Westerlee, Ted Carter, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Principal Sanders, Cherie, Ginger, Layla Bell and Harry, the Nose Picker Plot: Nancy doesn't have a date for the upcoming dance and neither does Jimmy. Jimmy asks Nancy to the dance only as a friend and she reluctantly agrees because both don't have a date. Nancy is unaware that Jimmy only did that to earn her affection. When Nancy finds out while dancing with Jimmy, she stomps on his foot and leaves. Notes: Andy doesn't appear much in this episode. Danny, Mike, Timmy, Layla and Harry, the Nose Picker have no speaking lines in this episode. 12a. The Stars Of The Circus Airdate: September 14, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Ringmaster, Clown, Line Dancer and The "Whee Whee" Brothers Plot: The Brooks' and Stewarts visit the circus. Jimmy sneaks off backstage, with a reluctant Andy behind. They're both found by the ringmaster and are mistaken for the "Whee Whee" Brothers - an acrobatic duo. Guest stars: John DiMaggio as Ringmaster, Tara Strong as Line Dancer, Dee Bradley Baker as Clown, Kevin Michael Richardson as "Whee Whee" Brother #1 and Joshua Seth as "Whee Whee" Brother #2 Note: This is the eighteenth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 12b. Room Prison Airdate: September 14, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Mrs. Wendy Benson and Mr. Pepey Plot: After the latest incident with Mrs. Benson's flowers, Jimmy is grounded and forbidden to leave his room for a month. Jerry and Mary have set up a security system to keep Jimmy in the room and he has to figure out a way to get out of his room... Notes: Andy doesn't appear much in this episode. This is the nineteenth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 13a. The Father and Son Picnic Airdate: October 5, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Jerry Brooks, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Willard Munson, Cory Munson and Mr. Dexter Plot: The annual father-and-son picnic is starting. Jimmy and Jerry are participating, while Andy co-presenting the picnic with Mr. Dexter. Jimmy and Jerry are competing with Rick and Ted, and Mr. Munson and his son, Cory. Cory tells Jimmy that he doesn't want to fight, but wants to help his father win. Jimmy and Andy agree to help Cory even if it costs Jerry's chances to finally win the cup... Guest stars: Joshua Seth as Cory Munson and Phil LaMarr as Mr. Dexter 13b. Cake-Mania! Airdate: October 5, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Rick Carter, Ted Carter and Miranda Carter Plot: Mary organizes a party at her house and invites the Stewarts and Carters. She made a cake as a dessert. Unfortunately, Scout eats the cake, forcing Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy to make another cake before the party starts. After a series of mess and comedic antics, they manage to make the cake which tastes bad. 14a. A Haunted Plane Airdate: October 26, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Fred, the Grandpa, The Pilot, Stewardess, Boy and The Boy's Mother Plot: The Brooks' and the Stewarts board an old plane to return home from vacation. Fred, the Grandpa tells them that the plane is haunted by a ghost of a lost passenger who went missing a few months ago. Jimmy decides to catch the ghost and drags Andy along. Jimmy and Andy soon encounter a ghost. In the end, the ghost turns out to be a little boy who accidentally got covered in a white sheet and got stuck in a locker. Guest stars: Jeff Bennett as The Pilot, Jennifer Hale as Stewardess, Kyle Massey as Boy and April Winchell as The Boy's Mother Note: This is the twentieth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 14b. Jimmy and Andy, The Sorcerers Airdate: October 26, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Priest James, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Miranda Carter, Lawrence The Magician, Greggy The Magic Boy and Wanda Plot: After watching a magic show, Jimmy and Andy soon discover that they have magic powers and they start using magic around the town, but they meet a little girl who's a magician in training who warns them about the dangers they could cause with their powers. Soon, the things Jimmy and Andy made with magic powers go wrong and attack... In the end, it turns out to be Jimmy's dream. Guest star: Selena Gomez as Wanda Notes: This is the fifth episode where everything was all a dream. Mary, Lillian, Rick, Ted, Mike, Timmy and Miranda have no speaking lines in this episode. 15a. What's Under The Well? Airdate: November 9, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Henerietta Randall, Bob and Natives Plot: Jimmy and Andy visit Andy's aunt, Henerietta Randall. They accidentally fall into her well where they discover a tribe... Guest stars: Tress MacNeille as Henerietta Randall and Adam Wylie as Bob 15b. What's Wrong With Bully Gang? Airdate: November 9, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger, Richard, Mark, Layla Bell, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony, Lori and Tiffany Plot: Jimmy and Andy inadvertently make the Bully Gang members fight with each other and disband. At first, Jimmy and Andy are excited to finally be free of the wrath of Bully Gang. Unfortunately, everyone at school starts to act weird since the disbandment of Bully Gang. To make everyone go back to normal, Jimmy and Andy are forced to reunite the Bully Gang members. Note: Richard, Mark, Layla, Lori and Tiffany have no speaking lines in this episode. 16-17. Adventure In Himalayas! 18a. Jimmy, the Dictator! Airdate: December 7, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy and Layla Bell Plot: After Jimmy helped Andy get rid of a bug that was on his invention for science fair, Andy does anything Jimmy wants in favor. Jimmy then starts bossing Andy around and soon becomes a dictator to him. Will Andy help Jimmy come to his sense before he goes too far? Note: Mike, Timmy and Layla have no speaking lines in this episode. 18b. What A Huge Flower! Airdate: December 7, 2007 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Phil Raymond and Vince Campbell Plot: Mrs. Benson gets a mysterious flower she didn't even order, but decides to keep it after all and show it to Mr. Campbell. After Mrs. Benson waters the flower, something strange happens that gets the attention of Jimmy and Andy. The flower is growing and lives! Note: This episode marks the final appearance of Vince Campbell. 19. The Wizard Of Ozzie Airdate: January 18. 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Priest James, Mimmi Ross, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Richard and Layla Bell Plot: When a huge storm that results in a tornado hits Westville, Lucy fails to hide in the basement and gets nearly struck by tornado. She awakes to find herself and Scout in a mysterious land called Spellyland. Encountering the Munckinees (Mimmi and Layla), The Good Witch of the North (Nancy), Wicked Witch of the East (Cherie), Wicked Witch of the West (Mrs. Benson) and her parrot sidekick (Mr. Pepey), Tin Woodman (Jimmy), Scarecrow (Andy), Cowardly Lion (Richard) and the winged monkeys (Bully Gang), Lucy has to travel to Diamond Town to ask the Wizard of Ozzie (Priest James) for help in returning home. Notes: This episode is a parody of The Wizard of Oz. This is the sixth episode where everything was all a dream. This is the twelfth full-length episode. This is the only episode where Cherie appears without Ginger. 20a. Lemonade-Mania! Airdate: February 8, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Priest James, Willard Munson, Mr. Stonehouse and The Owner Of Shoe Store Plot: Jimmy and Andy open a lemonade stand to earn money for Lillian's birthday present. They do earn money, but Jimmy spends all of the money for a new video game console. Jimmy and Andy try to get different jobs to earn money for the present. Guest stars: Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Stonehouse and Nicole Sullivan as The Owner Of Shoe Store 20b. How To Get A Dog To Go To Vet? Airdate: February 8, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey and Dr. Gomez Plot: The Brooks' are taking Scout to the vet, but Scout is very afraid. With Andy's help, the Brooks' try to catch Scout to make him go to the vet... Guest star: Caroline Rhea as Dr. Gomez Note: This is the twenty-first episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 21. Madness In Hawaii!